Beautiful Worlds
by Sazuna
Summary: This time it is NOT about Kurumi or Mayuri. But about Tohka. And how she sees her surroundings! It sounds a bit weird and unspectacular I know. But Tohka-lovers and people who like my writing style will probably like this :) Multiple chapters I can't say how many yet... At least three are in development.
1. Beautiful Life

Beautiful Life

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

Yes yes a Tohka chapter. I can write about other Spirits too if I want to not just Nightmare, Phantom and Ifrit. If you want to include Mayuri here too it's ok with me. Spoilers for end of season two of the Anime jada, jada, ramble, mumble XD

Someone cares? I don't really know. What I do know is that the third episode of season one is my favourite Tohka moment.

 _I live_

 _I see_

 _I hear_

 _I feel_

 _Something that is normal to others not like us_

 _It is luxury to those like us_

 _Seeing the Earth and the Sky and the People_

 _How could I know it is this wonderful?_

 _It has its ups and downs_

 _I understand it now_

 _That it is also bad_

 _But also that there not just bad thing_

 _It is worth living for the good things_

 _Conquering the hardships in life makes the good things worth it_

 _And I have made friends here too_

 _Somehow everything seems to have a meaning_

 _At least to me Shidou has one to me_

 _A very dear person for me_

 _Not just a friend_

 _He has now saved me twice_

 _And almost got killed while doing it_

 _Helping me out_

 _The first time he helped me he literally did die in front of me_

 _While protecting me when Origami was sniping me_

 _Throwing me out of the hit zone_

 _And literally taking the bullet for me_

 _What an annoying thing_

 _More than that_

 _So you could actually say that he should not have tried to save me_

 _And for some reason came back to life_

 _But it seems he didn't know it himself_

 _Still have no real idea as to the why and how..._

 _But he did do it although he did not know he would survive_

 _And that is the only thing that matters to me_

 _And "I" was the one doing it without knowing it the second time_

 _When I was captured by DEM industries_

 _"Me"..._

 _I don't understand who "she" is_

 _But it seems Shidou managed to transform me back?_

 _Even after "she" went critical_

 _Trying to kill Miku_

 _So maybe she likes him as much as I do now?_

 _Both in fact..._

 _I already can't make it up to him now_

 _I see him not just as a friend_

 _I really do love him_

 _Over all_

 _He is the most important person to me_

 _I can't imagine a world without Shidou in it_

 _He is the one that showed me this world_

 _This life_

 _Still very hard to believe_

 _That I almost killed the one who showed me this beautiful Life I live right now_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: None yet! Apart from the fact that this will also be a multi-parter like the other two!


	2. Beautiful Darkness

Beautiful Darkness

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi

After making a start with Tohka this time it is her dark sides time! Ok so for the things I write about the astral forms and weapons I recommend looking it up on a wiki wo actually know what is meant! Unless you know everything about Tohka and Dark Tohka and their fighting styles and names by heart it would be difficult to know. I had to look up the precise names too... I don't know why but I often fail at spelling Halvanhelev right... I often think you have to write it Halvanhe(or with ä if you are german like me)lf.

This can be read standalone without having read the first chapter of this but you need to have watched season 2 completely! And I guess this chapter is not as long as normal ones?

 _I have seen_

 _But not long_

 _Hardly a glimpse_

 _That oh so different world_

 _Which is so different from mine_

 _But I was intrigued_

 _Fascinated_

 _So to say_

 _How did I get there_

 _It was not where I was supposed to be_

 _All was dark before that_

 _Dark and unchanging_

 _No matter what_

 _But that world is bright_

 _Maybe too bright for me_

 _But I still have a sort of longing for it_

 _And what was he?_

 _Although I attacked him he did not fight me..._

 _In fact he even kissed me_

 _Somehow I know his name_

 _Shidou_

 _How do I even know what those are?_

 _Very intriguing..._

 _Massively intriguing!_

 _Was there a reason for me to be there?_

 _I just felt this infinite fury_

 _He even had my weapon_

 _Or more like the one I was supposed to have_

 _My "normal one"_

 _My broadsword_

 _Sandalphon_

 _It can just exist once in this world right?_

 _A person who would not fight back had it_

 _What was he using it for then?_

 _He also protected that girl_

 _Not Halvanhelev_

 _And obviously not Adonai Melek_

 _So a protecting sword while mine is a destroying one?_

 _The single-edged sword Nahemah_

 _Or Paverschlev_

 _Is that the reason he has it?_

 _Why can he even have it?_

 _How can he even have it?_

 _Did he get it from "her"?_

 _Why did "she" give it to him..._

 _I will have to find out next time_

 _But I am certain that there will be a next time_

 _If our destinies intertwine again_

 _I am sure they will someday_

 _I now want to free myself from here more than ever_

 _To find out this mystery_

 _All these colours_

 _Somehow it makes me excited_

 _Until I can get back and find everything out_

 _I will be in hope that you show me that_

 _Until then I will stay here_

 _In this beautiful Darkness_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Kill me these names are difficult as s*** Compared to Nightmares which I know by heart at this point.


End file.
